


pride

by magnusthemighty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gay Marriage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Supreme Court Ruling, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusthemighty/pseuds/magnusthemighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marry me?"</p><p>(in which Dean, Cas and Sam take to Washington, D.C. to celebrate the Supreme Court ruling on same-sex marriage)</p>
            </blockquote>





	pride

prompt #28: _'Marry me?'_.

Sam takes the picture.

Dean and Cas, standing in front of the White House, Dean's hands holding Cas' sides, Cas' hands resting on Dean's upper back, pulling him in. Their lips meet softly, each tugging up into an unstoppable smile. Cas' eyelids flutter closed, and with the rainbow lights radiantly beaming from the building behind them, Dean's freckles are hard to miss.

"Marry me?" Dean breathes out as their lips part. "I don't have a ring, or-". He relaxes as Cas' eyes light up, Dean's bitten lip replaced with a breathless grin.  
Cas grins wide, unable to contain his glee. He throws his arms around Dean, kissing his cheek and blinking back tears. Dean chuckles over his shoulder. "Is that a yes?".  
"Yes" Cas laughs, pulling back to look into Dean's beautiful green eyes. "Yes, yes".

Sam takes a few more secretly, of his brother and his angel all smiley and giggly and happy, because he knows at some point they'll need it. 

He posts the first picture on his snapchat, captioning it: _'Dean and Cas are thrilled. #LoveWins'_.

"Got a particular date in mind?" Sam grins as they head back to the Impala.

"Oh, I don't know" Dean smiles, his eyes focused on Cas as he swings his arm around the ex-angel's shoulders. Cas is still beaming, and his beautiful blue eyes are swimming with tears. Dean kisses Cas' temple, leaning into his touch, before murmuring,  
_"How about September 18th?"_.

**Author's Note:**

> for more drabbles like this, head to http://destiel-breaks-my-heart.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20drabbles  
> to send me prompts, head to http://destiel-breaks-my-heart.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
